


Bullet-Proof Vest

by PWeasley99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is knowingly being surrounded by assassins with the intent to kill him. He’s trying to contact DI Lestrade via phone call but Greg has the radio up loud, feet on his desk and is eating doughnuts, completely oblivious to his phone ringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet-Proof Vest

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to do a cute Mystrade fluff fic for a while now, but I only just got around to writing it now. I hope you enjoy it!

“Pick up! Oh, for the love of... GREGORY! PICK UP!” Mycroft frantically whispered into the receiver. The latch on the far window clicked open. They were already here. “GREGORY!” Mycroft was scared. Of course he was. He didn't want to die. But he had to remain in the cold, unemotional state that had earned him the title 'The Iceman'. Why wasn't Greg picking up? This isn't like him! And especially at a time when Mycroft needed him most. Where was his silver haired knight?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

AC/DC blared from the speakers in DI Lestrade's office as he took a bite out of his fifth doughnut of the hour. He knew that he should really cut back on the mid-work treats, but right now, he didn't care. He had been looking forward to his hourly lunch break all day. It was so easy to get caught up in the music and just let go for once. Greg put his feet up on his desk and played the air drums with his doughnuts, singing at the top of his lungs. He was so caught up that he failed to realise that the man he loved was in serious peril. His phone rang once more before it stopped altogether.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Mycroft pressed 'end call'. Greg was obviously not going to be of any assistance in this situation. He clasped the handle of his umbrella in his right hand, releasing the blade that was hidden in the tip. He wasn't going down without a fight. He heard car tyres crunch on the gravel outside; a van, getting ready to dispose of his body after the assassins were finished with him. Mycroft swallowed thickly and gripped his umbrella tightly. He thought about Greg and sighed. “Oh Gregory,” he muttered to himself. “Where are you?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

DI Dimmock burst into Lestrade's office, breathless and holding a piece of paper. Greg quickly muted the radio and looked up. He took the paper from Dimmock, and found that it was a ransom note. Mycroft's safety in return for $10,000,000. Greg couldn't have run out of his office faster if he tried, tugging his bullet-proof vest on as he went.

When DI Lestrade and his team arrived at the scene, Mycroft was already walking out of the huge doors, umbrella in hand (blade safely secured out of sight).  
“Gregory!” He gasped and ran into the DI's open arms.  
“Oh Mike! Are you alright?” he asked, concerned. He turned briefly to address his team. “Secure the area, and if you see any people who look like assassins, knick 'em!”  
He turned back to face his lover, who's eyes were on the verge of spilling tears. He looked alright, but Greg could tell that his Iceman mask was slipping. So he did the only thing he could think of; he embraced Mycroft, willing his own strength to fill the man he was holding. It seemed to work a little bit. Mycroft broke out of Greg's arms and produced a delicate handkerchief from his suit pocket, which he proceeded to wipe his eyes with. Greg smiled warmly and placed a tender kiss onto his lover's lips.

Suddenly, a yell came from inside from Sergeant Donovan and a man came barrelling out through the large double doors, a handgun aimed at Mycroft. Greg sprang into action right away, pushing Mycroft out of the way just as the bullet was fired. It hit Lestrade in the chest and he fell to the ground. Everything was fuzzy. He could hear Mycroft screaming his name and trying to reach him, but was being pulled back by two officers. Without thinking about the consequences of getting up too fast in a dazed state, Greg leaped to his feet and tackled the man before he could get any closer to Mycroft. Greg hit the ground in a worst state than before. He felt dizzy as the man underneath him was pulled off the ground and placed in handcuffs. The assassin was then forced into the back of the police van and driven back to the station.

Greg's chest hurt. It hurt a lot. Mycroft managed to struggle out of the grip of the two officers and raced over to the detective inspector.  
“Oh Gregory!” he cried, his tear-stained face becoming clear in Greg's vision.  
“Bullet-proof vest.” he coughed, as Mycroft enveloped him in a gentle hug, trying to stay clear of the place where the bullet had become lodged in his vest.  
“You saved my life, how can I ever repay you?”  
“I'll think of something, don't you worry your pretty little head about it.” Greg said with a devilish smirk.  
Mycroft blushed and they remained there for a long time, both snuggled in a tight embrace, listening to the sounds of police sirens slowly fade into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://lovepotterwholockuniverse.tumblr.com/


End file.
